Two Of Us
by Cylva
Summary: "This morning I woke up still dreaming. With memories playing through my head. You'll never know how much I miss you..." —Dazai Osamu.


**Bungou Stray Dogs Owned By Asagiri Kafka and Harukawa Sango**

* * *

**Two Of Us**

**.**

**.**

**01**

Dazai datang. Mengetuk pintu Chuuya dan tampil dengan keadaan menyedihkan.

Belum sempat berkata, pemuda itu menarik tubuh kecil ke dalam pelukan. Tidak pernah Chuuya mendapati wajahnya meringis. Menahan tangis, meredam amarah. Dazai tidak pernah bisa melepaskan ekspresinya dengan baik. Apapun yang ditampilkan wajahnya bukanlah cerminan dari hatinya. Tapi Chuuya mengerti, lebih dari apapun, dia tahu pria itu tengah hancur.

Tangannya ditarik ke kamar. Chuuya melepaskan coat hitamnya yang berdebu. Ingatannya tentang luka di mata Dazai hilang seperti balutan perbannya. "Masuklah, kau akan merasa hangat." Dazai menuruti ucapan itu. Chuuya berharap udara dalam selimut bisa membalut Dazai sampai ke hatinya.

Beberapa menit, Chuuya kembali dengan segelas teh camomile hangat. Dazai meneguk, melihat pusaran uap. "Chuuya—"

"Sstt... Tenangkan dirimu."

Tangan Chuuya mengelus punggung bergetarnya. Memenangkan dari luar saat kehangatan teh menutupi di dalam tubuh Dazai.

Tebakan Chuuya tidak salah. Dia mendengar kabar sebuah organisasi kecil yang mengganggu Port Mafia, sebuah pengkhianatan, sebuah dokumen berharga, sebuah kisah persahabatan.

Itu adalah Dazai dan temannya.

"Sudah tenang?" tanyanya.

"Odasaku meninggal."

Tangan Chuuya membeku di udara. Seakan perkataan itu membuat penghangat rusak dan udara malam menyerang masuk ke ruangan.

"Dazai—"

"Aku tidak tahu harus apa."

Untuk pertama kalinya ia mengaduh. Chuuya terhentak. Sekali lagi.

Di matanya, Dazai adalah orang yang selalu berpikir. Mengatakan hal-hal aneh hanya karena penasaran. Melakukan ini-itu karena menurutnya asyik. Tapi kali ini dia tidak tahu apa-apa dan menatap mata biru Chuuya penuh tanda tanya. Berharap si sinoper memberi jawaban, namun ia pun tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan.

"Odasaku bilang aku harus keluar. Dengan begitu aku bisa menjadi lebih baik."

_'Ingin pergi?'_ Chuuya tercekat dengan pikiran itu. "Kalau begitu lakukanlah.."

Tidak. Chuuya tidak ingin pria itu meninggalkannya. Tapi ia seorang lemah, terlalu lemah untuk meminta tinggal karena kebahagiaan Dazai jauh lebih penting dari dirinya.

Ia tersenyum, menarik kepala si brunette untuk jatuh ke dada mungilnya, "kalau begitu pergilah. Cari apa yang kau inginkan."

"Aku hanya mencari alasan untuk hidup.. Apa itu ada artinya saat kau tidak lagi bersamaku?"

"Aku selalu disini, Dazai." Chuuya berdusta. Ia bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan dirinya tanpa Dazai. Ia bahkan tidak tahu apa nyawa masih bersamanya ketika Dazai mengingat dia. "Tidak apa.."

Chuuya menikam hatinya sendiri. Demi Dazai. Segalanya hanya untuk sosok itu. Chuuya tidak masalah remuk habis dilindas pengkhianatan asal Tuhan memberi kebahagiaan pada sosok itu.

Dazai terisak. Melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang si mungil. "Boleh aku disini sebentar?" Dazai merasakan jemari panjang menelusuri helai rambutnya. Memberi belai lembut. "Aku kacau."

"Ya. Aku akan menemanimu sampai tertidur, terbangun, sampai kau siap untuk melangkah. Aku akan menemanimu."

**02**

Rintik hujan tidak mengizinkan Chuuya keluar dari zona aman. Terjebak di bawah atap halte tidak melindungi celananya dari percikan air.

Di balik kabut, di sebrang jalan, di bawah lampu, sosok familiar berdiri kaku. Chuuya sangat mengenal proporsi itu walau tidak ada cahaya bintang maupun bulan yang meneranginya. Kini hujan tidak lagi menakutkan, ia melangkah dan basah.

"Dazai?"

Chuuya menelan ludah ketika tiba di depannya. Ia tidak tahu apakah yang jatuh di pipi Dazai adalah air hujan atau air mata. "Apa itu kebodohan yang membuatmu berdiri diguyur hujan, atau sesuatu yang lain?"

"Chuuya—" Dazai berhenti saat menangkap senyum si mungil. Ia mengerutkan alis, menahan isak. "Aku selalu mendapat mimpi buruk. Aku takut memejamkan mata lagi."

"Begitu?" Chuuya ingin mengatakan bagaimana rindu membuatnya disiram kehangatan mentari ketika kembali bertemu sosok itu. Bagaimana kebahagiaan menghancurkan hatinya ketika mata yang ia lihat sama dengan setahun lalu — malam saat Dazai keluar, malam saat pertama kali Chuuya membiarkan Dazai meninggalkannya.

"Ayo pulang."

Teriris. Dazai bahkan tidak tahu apa ini masih rumahnya atau bukan. Tapi Chuuya menyambutnya tidak beda dengan saat mereka tinggal bersama. Chuuya membiarkan Dazai melepas pakaian basahnya. Setumpuk pakaian kering diberikan, milik Dazai.

"Kau masih menyimpannya?"

"Ya, aku tidak sempat membongkar kamarmu."

Bohong. Chuuya berkali-kali berdiri di depan lemari Dazai dengan sebuah plastik sampah. Bersiap memasukkan seluruh barang Dazai ke dalam, namun tidak bisa. Ia tidak bisa melakukannya karena selalu berpikir bahwa suatu hari keajaiban akan terjadi dan Dazai akan kembali.

"Kau sudah makan?"

"Aku hanya ingin tidur." Mata coklat menggelap, Chuuya bahkan tidak tahu apa yang berubah dari Dazai yang sekarang dengan seorang anak yang mengidolakan kematian dulu. "Chuuya, bantu aku tidur."

Mengalah, ternyata ia sebodoh itu ketika menarik Dazai ke dalam selimut. Mengingat kembali malam kelabu setahun lalu. "Kemari." Ia membiarkan dadanya menjadi bantal.

"Apa kau sudah menemukan perbedaannya, Dazai?"

"Aku hanya merasa kembali sepi karena Chuuya tidak ada disana." Napas Dazai melembut. Berada di atas dada Chuuya, memeluk tubuh mungilnya, merasakan kehangatannya, mendengar detak jantungnya yang merdu, selalu menangkan. Selalu membuai. Selalu, dan selalu menjatuhkan Dazai ke sebuah surga fana.

Chuuya diam. Tidak tahu apa yang harus ia katakan ketika ia sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak mengikuti arus si brunette, keluar dari Port Mafia. Cukup dengan perannya sebagai penenang membuat Chuuya tidak menuntut. "Kau harus cepat melakukan sesuatu,jangan manja terus." Candanya.

"Ya. Aku berharap."

"Katakan padaku kalau kau tidak akan gagal kali ini, Dazai." Chuuya menyemangati. "Untuk kita berdua?"

Mata kakao jatuh pada fokus sang safir. Dazai tersenyum, tipis, lembut, senyum ketika sebuah cahaya matahari menembus awan-awan mendung di atas laut yang baru diterpa badai.

"Ya, Chuuya. Untuk kita berdua."

**03**

Dazai tidak sempat mengagumi kecepatannya berlari ketika bayangan laporan itu terus-menerus terbayang di kepalanya. Atsushi mengikutinya di belakang, meminta maaf pada para pasien dan perawat yang sempat Dazai tabrak. Padahal Kouyo sudah mencegahnya masuk, tapi telinganya terlalu tuli. Begitupun indranya yang lain ketika melihat sosok itu terhubung dengan segala macam selang pengobatan.

Pandangannya kabur, kakinya melemas dan terjatuh. Dazai jelas-jelas berteriak saat itu, tapi tidak ada suara yang keluar dari kerongkongannya. Seperti dipaku pada kenyataan, penyesalaan, ia benar-benar kehilangan harapan.

"Dazai-kun," suara Kouyo tidak lagi terdengar. "Dokter bilang dia masih ada harapan, berdolah."

Tidak bisa. Dazai tidak tahu lagi harus berdoa pada siapa karena jelas-jelas Tuhan merencanakan kematian kekasihnya. Pengisi hatinya. Tidak mengizinkan Dazai bahagia. Tidak membiarkan dirinya lengkap dengan merenggut separuh jiwanya.

"Kenapa tidak ada yang memberitahuku?"

"Kami juga baru tahu ketika dia pingsan!" Air mata Kouyo jatuh. Bagaimanapun kuat ia sebagai Bunga Kegelapan Mafia, melihat salah satu bawahan kesayangannya di sana dengan vonis kanker sum-sum tulang belakang stadium akhir benar-benar mencairkan air mata.

**04**

Sejak hari itu, tidak ada yang berani menarik Dazai keluar dari kamar rawat Chuuya.

Semua orang bisa melihat kehilangan di matanya, setitik harapan menyala redup namun tidak pernah hilang. Bahkan tidak ada yang tahu berapa lama tangan Dazai menggenggam milik Chuuya. Menciuminya seakan hal itu akan menarik si mungil sadar dari koma.

"Izinkan aku melihat mata birumu lagi, Chuuya." Ia selalu memohon.

"Izinkan aku mendengar suaramu lagi."

"Boleh aku memelukmu?"

"Apa aku boleh menyesal karena telah meninggalkanmu?" Air matanya jatuh. Dazai menangis di punggung tangan pucat.

Tersentak ketika merasakan jemari itu bergerak. Dazai bangkit, melihat kelopak mata mungil berkedut. Tidak sadar betapa konyol wajah tersenyumnya saat menangis karena bertemu sepasang samudra itu lagi.

"Chuuya..." Ia menunduk. Menciumi pipi dan memeluknya lembut, tidak ingin memancing rasa sakit. "Kupikir matamu tidak akan terbuka lagi."

"Ini yang terakhir."

Dazai menghentikan tangisnya. Menarik diri dan menatap lurus ke wajah pucat itu. Suara Chuuya tidak bernada, hampa, bewarna putih kosong. "Apa maksudmu?"

Senyum tipis terukir di bibir pucatnya. Suara serak bergetar, "aku meminta izin pada Tuhan untuk berbicara denganmu. Terakhir kalinya."

Mengerjap, Dazai membelai pipi Chuuya. Menatap dengan mata tak percaya. Pahit, "kau bercanda kan? Terakhir apanya? Kau akan sembuh, Chuuya. Aku berjanji."

"Terakhir kali kau berjanji, kau pergi." Kalimat itu menusuk Dazai. "Kau pergi dengan penuh kesedihan. Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu tenggelam lagi, jadi jangan berjanji."

"Kalau begitu, Chuuya yang harus—"

"Maaf Dazai.." Air mata kembali mengalir di pipi Dazai. Chuuya sungguh meminta maaf. Padahal keinginan terbesarnya adalah kebahagiannya untuk seorang Dazai Osamu, tapi ia malah melihat air mata itu di ujung ajalnya. Air mata yang meremukkannya seratus kali lebih sakit dari pada _malam itu_.

"Kau baik-baik saja tanpaku." Ia memaksa suara bergetarnya. "Kau bisa melanjutkannya?"

Dazai menggeleng. Dengan pasti.

"Kau bisa." Ia meringis. Memohon. "Hari demi hari, perlahan saja."

"Aku membutuhkanmu."

"Aku selalu bersamamu, Dazai." Chuuya sekali lagi tersenyum. "Dari dulu, sekarang, seterusnya. Aku selalu bersamamu."

"Aku tidak bisa."

"Kau harus. Jangan manja. Hidup. Itu yang dikatakan Oda kan?"

Dazai tidak bisa melawan ketika nama itu terucap. Detik itu Dazai menyadari bahwa selama ini ia sanggup karena ada Chuuya yang menjadi tumpuannya. Tapi jika Chuuya pergi? ...Dunia terlalu berat bagi Dazai.

"Nah, kau harus hidup. Untuk kita berdua."

"Kau harus hidup dengan dirimu sendiri, Chuuya!"

Chuuya menatap sendu. Memaksa senyum, tapi air mata perlahan mengalir dari kedua samudranya. Kedua tangan menahan di wajah, menyembunyikan tangisnya, "Aku juga ingin hidup."

Dazai mematung.

"Aku belum mau mati... Aku masih ingin hidup.. Aku masih ingin bersamamu, Dazai.." Di tiap kata suara Chuuya bergetar. Pipinya basah, dan Dazai hanya bisa menatapnya. "...Aku tidak mau pergi..."

"Tapi aku tidak bisa lagi." Harapan itu berhenti ketika air mata diseka dan senyum kembali tampak. "Kumohon?"

"Kau curang.."

"Ya."

"Kau akan meninggalkanku sendiri."

"Aku tidak meninggalkanmu. Sudah kukatakan, bukan? Aku selalu di sisimu."

"Chuuya.." Dazai mengusap pipinya yang basah. Mengecup bibir Chuuya. Pagutan lembut yang melepas seluruh beban di sepanjang hidupnya. "Aku menyayangimu, Chuuya. Apa kau tahu itu?"

Ya Tuhan. "Kau membuat ini semakin berat.." Perpisahan ini terlalu banyak menyita air mata.

"Kau selalu bersamaku, kan?" Dazai memutuskan mengokohkan hatinya. Seharusnya ia sudah siap akan hal ini. Chuuya akan pergi, tapi tidak akan meninggalkannya. Chuuya akan disini, walau Dazai tidak bisa lagi memeluknya.

Chuuya tersenyum, "selalu.."

**05**

Hanya ada satu alasan Dazai selalu berada di sini tiap malam ia merindu. Berada dalam selimut dimana sosok senja mungil selalu membungkusnya dalam rengkuhan. Saat keadaan buruk, saat kakinya lelah, tempat ini selalu menjadi rumah dan tiap pagi ia terbangun, ingatan itu menemaninya. Memberitahunya kalau dia tidak sendiri.

Menatap langit-langit kamar. Menutup mata. Dazai tetap mendengar detak jantung lembut seakan mewakili perasaan rindunya. Tenang, namun selalu ada.

Dazai Osamu sosok yang kuat.

Janji itu yang membuatnya kuat.

Sepasang permata biru, seperti laut Yokohama di siang hari dan seperti langit malam di tepi-tepi bulan, Dazai selalu berkata pada seseorang di sana. Seseoraang yang melihat dari nirwana atau mungkin tengah memeluk Dazai dengan hembusan angin.

"Aku hidup. Aku hidup dengan mengingatmu. Aku hidup dan menjalaninya agar kau bangga. Aku hidup sampai kita bertemu lagi. Aku akan hidup untuk kita berdua."

**END**

* * *

Dah lama saya ggak buat angst, hehe. Jujur pas ngetik di bagian Chuuya nangis, mata saya ikutan panas T_T Semoga readers juga kena efeknya. Btw, ini terinspirasi dari lagu Two Of Us by Louise Tomlinson, tapi untuk badan ceritanya saya pikir-pikir sambil liatin timeline Tumblr. Cedihhh...

Kemudian, untuk penyakit. Saya punya beberapa kenalan, kerabat, semacam itu yang tampaknya sehat-sehat aja terus tiba-tiba pingsan. Pas diperiksa ternyata punya kanker otak bahkan udah stadium 4. Ada juga yang tidak disangka-sangka mengidap kanker darah. Mengerikan ya.. Gak ada gejala tiba tiba udah parah aja. Readers juga harus hati-hati loh.

Kemudian, turut berbela sungkawa atas musibah yang menimpa Kyoto Animation. Duka cita yang sedalam-dalamnya bagi para korban, seluruh kerja keras mereka juga ikut terbakar dan itu buat saya tambah sedih ... Semoga Kyoto Animation bisa bangkit kembali, kami menunggu! ^^

Sekian, terimakasih sudah membaca.. Good bye~

**Cylva**


End file.
